Yellow's Special Day
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: It's March 3rd. It's the first birthday Yellow celebrated since the events after the Emerald chapter. Who will she get to spend it with?


Yellow's Special Day

**Summary: It's March 3****rd****. It's the first birthday she celebrated since the events after the Emerald chapter. Who will she get to spend it with? **

Yellow rubbed her eyes cutely as the morning light hit her face. She slowly got up and began to stretch, yawning in the meanwhile. As soon as she found herself pleasantly awake, she smiled. Ah, that was right, today was her birthday. Yet, she knew that she would probably be alone for the day; after all, her uncle was currently on a fishing trip in Johto. Of course, they had plans to celebrate her birthday as soon as he came back, which was going to be March 5th. Yellow didn't mind. The fishing trip was something that her uncle couldn't put off.

She glanced at the Pikachu clock beside her. Yellow saw that it was about nine in the morning. Even if she couldn't spend her birthday with her uncle, she could still hang out in the forest with her Pokémon.

As if on cue, Chuchu woke up and immediately jumped onto Yellow's bed and nuzzled her. Yellow laughed, patting Chuchu on the head.

Chuchu chattered happily. She seemed to say, "Happy birthday, Yellow!"

Even if Yellow wasn't currently reading Chuchu's thoughts, she could still read her Pokémon's body language well. After all, it was exhausting, reading her Pokémon's thoughts and mind at every second of the day. If they needed to say something specific, then they could always motion for Yellow to read their thoughts.

"Thanks, Chuchu," said Yellow warmly. "Do you want to go to the Viridian Forest today?"

Chuchu nodded brightly.

Yellow slid off the bed, holding Chuchu in her arms. She put Chuchu down to put on her normal outfit of a yellow tunic, a long-sleeved black shirt, and blue leggings. She slipped on her yellow slippers and, with Chuchu following her, walked out of her bedroom (carrying her notebook and fishing rod) and downstairs. Although she had just woken up, she felt hungry. Yellow searched through the cabinets, after putting down her notebook and fishing rod, for something to eat but sighed when she remembered that they had needed to go grocery shopping. They didn't even have any cereal. She looked down at Chuchu.

"It seems we don't have anything to eat, Chuchu," Yellow said.

Chuchu chattered sadly. Yellow nodded. "I know, it's such a shame. We'll have to go to the store…"

Chuchu shook her head and motioned towards the forest. Ever since Team Rocket had left the forest, Yellow had moved to a house on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest.

Yellow blinked. "You want to go hunt for berries in the Viridian Forest?"

Chuchu chattered in agreement.

Yellow smiled brightly at Chuchu, picking up her notebook and fishing rod. "Alright. With that, let's head out."

Walking to the door, slipping out of her slippers and pulling on her purple boots, Yellow and Chuchu left the house in search for berries in the Viridian Forest.

-x-

"Has she left yet?" a voice asked.

"Shhh!" replied a voice.

A few moments of shuffling, a peek into the window, and Blue came back, grinning. "Okay, guys, she's gone."

Red frowned slightly, slightly struggling under the weight of decorations. "This seems really weird; why are we breaking into Yellow's house?"

"Because we're going to plan a fantastic surprise party for her!" Blue exclaimed happily as she picked the lock to Yellow's house.

"Should we even ask how you know how to pick locks?" said Green, carrying a bunch of decorations.

Blue smirked as the door swung open. "Nah. You can get plausible deniability if you don't know."

Red scowled at the reminder of Blue's criminal life. He still remembered the gym badges.

-x-

Yellow walked around, content in the tranquility of the forest. Even if she had explored every inch of this forest, it still thought of new ways to surprise her; it still amazed her. There were little moments that made her proud of everything she fought for, everything they, the pokédex holders, fought against. After all, if Lance…

Yellow shivered. Even after a couple of years, the name still stopped her heartbeat. She had always wondered what had changed Lance; Lance was a trainer with special powers from the Viridian Forest, such as herself. What if something could turn her into Lance? What if she suddenly hated all of the human beings because of the terrible things people did to Pokémon?

Chuchu, as if sensing that Yellow had bad thoughts, chattered loudly and jumped in front of her, her eyes narrowed.

Yellow nearly laughed. It wouldn't be healthy to think about such 'what if' things. And she didn't need to think about Lance on her birthday of all times. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her. It worked.

"Thanks, Chuchu," Yellow said, smiling. After all, if it wasn't for Chuchu, Yellow probably would have driven herself mad thinking about turning into Lance. It wasn't the first time, either.

Chuchu chattered happily. _"You're welcome,"_ she seemed to say.

-x-

"So why are we the only ones setting up decorations?" asked Green as he pinned up one half of the banner. Red was currently pinning up the other half.

It was only Red, Green, and Blue for the decoration committee, even though the rest of the pokédex trainers were coming; even Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.

Blue sighed. "Crystal and Silver are getting the cake. Gold is not going to do anything or tag along with Crystal and Silver. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are traveling right now, so they probably won't make it in time to help the decorations, but may be able to make it in time to surprise Yellow."

"I hope we don't finish too late," Red said, frowning before blinking. "Wait, is anyone distracting Yellow?"

Blue smiled deviously. "I managed to rope her Pokémon into helping us. They have orders to keep Yellow away until two."

"That means we have five hours to finish decorating," said Red worriedly. "Will we be able to make it?"

"The people I'm worry about are Crystal and Silver if Gold is with them," said Green.

Red winced. He knew all about Gold's habits and personality since the training on Mt. Silver. Though, Crystal and Silver knew Gold longer than he did, so maybe they would be able to handle him better?

No way. The more someone hangs out the Gold, the crazier it becomes. Red only felt immense pity for his juniors.

-x-

"Gold, get away from the cake," Crystal growled.

Gold pouted. "But whyyyyy?"

"Because Blue, Red, and Green will kill you for ruining Yellow's birthday cake," stated Silver, who was carrying the birthday cake.

"I'll help too," stated Crystal.

"You guys are way too serious," said Gold with a grin. "After all, if this cake gets eaten, we can always get a new one!"

"Except that for this bakery, you need to have a week's wait in order to have your cake specially made," said Silver. "And this is the best bakery in both Kanto and Johto. If it does get ruined, we'll have to find a new bakery that sells cake that wouldn't be as good as this one."

Gold waved a hand dismissively. "Straw-hat gal wouldn't mind!"

Crystal smacked Gold on the head. "Yellow-sempai is our _senior_, Gold. You really should be treating her with more respect."

Gold rubbed his head. "Ouch! Okay, okay, sorry Super Serious Gal. Jeez."

A few moments of silence later, a loud slap is heard.

"If you try to lunge for the cake one more time, Gold…!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

-x-

Sapphire sighed loudly. "Why couldn't we be taking Walo? Af'er all, he could carry us easy!"

"I'm sure that Walo would get tired if we made him surf from Hoenn to Kanto," said Ruby reasonably. "Plus, being a ship is much nicer."

"Yeah, and more boring!" Sapphire whined.

Emerald rubbed his ears. "Will you two lovebirds stop your bickering? Sheesh, it's like watching a sitcom."

By now, Ruby and Sapphire were too used to Emerald's married jokes to react. Instead, they just kept on arguing.

"It's only boring if you are a barbarian," sneered Ruby.

"At least I'm not a prissy boy like you!" shouted Sapphire.

"Wild girl!"

"Girly boy!"

Emerald sighed. There they went again.

-x-

Yellow glanced up at the sun and was able to read that it was about halfway past two. Deciding that she was getting hungry enough that fruits couldn't last her anymore, she decided to leave the Viridian Forest. By then, all of her Pokémon had come to join her, and together, they walked back to Yellow's house.

Yellow walked to the door and suddenly realized that something was wrong. She could hear whispers inside the house. She was too far away to tell what the whispers were, but it was loud enough that she could hear them. Motioning to her Pokémon to stay quiet, Yellow opened the door and cautiously walked through. She nearly had a heart attack when the lights came on and all of the pokédex trainers shouted, "Surprise!" Yellow put a hand over her quickly beating heart and blushed.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Yellow exclaimed. "You guys must have gone through so much trouble…"

Blue smiled before running and hugging Yellow. "Awww, aren't you just adorable? There's no need to worry, Yellow! We're happy to do this for you! Happy birthday!"

As if it was a cue, all of the pokédex trainers began to walk up to Yellow and wish her a happy birthday. Smiling happily, she thanked everyone. When it finally came to Red, she blushed and looked down.

"Happy birthday!" Red exclaimed, patting Yellow's head. "Can't believe you're turning fifteen! Why, it seems that it was only yesterday when you were trying to save me from the Elite Four! I don't think I've ever thanked you for that, so thanks."

Yellow blushed darker. "N-no problem, Red."

Blue, smirking, steered Yellow away from Red. "Now, now, birthday girl, it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Green, being the designated mature person, lit the candles. Ruby, who was nearest to the light switch, turned off the lights. Yellow stood in front of the cake, her face glowing with happiness. She looked around the room to the quiet Emerald, to the boisterous Sapphire, to the refined Ruby, to the immature Gold, to the sullen Silver, to the meticulous Crystal, to the calm Green, to the exuberated Blue, and to the kind Red. She smiled as she blew out the candles.

I wish we could be together like this forever, she thought. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Yellow blew out the candles.

Extras:

"Gold, don't you dare throw that piece of cake at me-!"

"Now why would I waste a perfectly good slice of cake? The popcorn, on the other hand…"

"Gold, I'm going to get you for this!"

-x-

Yellow opened up her presents. She got a white dress from Ruby (designed by him), a bunch of berries from Sapphire that was apparently shared with Emerald, a book on the Pokémon known from Crystal and Silver, a drawing book from Green, colouring utensils from Blue, and a Super Rod from Red. Lastly was Gold's gift and when she opened it, she immediately blushed and slammed the cover down. Everyone sent a curious look at her except for Gold.

"Ah, you like it, right?" asked Gold cheerfully. "I wasn't quite sure what to get you, so…"

"T-t-that's very kind of you," said Yellow, her face turning a bright shade of red.

Red, wondering what was in the present and knowing Gold well enough to know that it wasn't good, opened the box and had the exact same reaction as Yellow except with both embarrassment and anger instead of just embarrassment.

"Gold!" he yelled angrily. "You, me, outside, _now_."

Gold gulped, but followed the mad Red outside. He knew that it wouldn't be a good thing to try to run.

At once, there was a mad scramble from the box by everyone (except for Silver, Ruby, and Green) before Blue managed to get hold of it. She opened the box and took out Gold's present…

That happened to be a very lacy and sexy pair of lingerie.

As one, Sapphire, Green, and Crystal followed after Gold and Red to join with the Gold beating. Silver sighed, Ruby gaped, Emerald blinked in surprise, and Blue slowly put the present back into the box.

"After this, we'll hold the funeral for Gold," she said, nodding solemnly.

"Do you think I should-?" Yellow started to ask before being interrupted by everyone else in the room.

"NO!" shouted Ruby, Blue, and Emerald. Silver stated it firmly instead.

Outside were the screams of Gold's pain.

**A/N: This is in honour for Yellow's birthday. This is the first time I've tried writing Pokémon Special since my utter failure a while back. I hope not everyone is too OOC. Poor Gold, he keeps on getting hurt. Then again, he was asking for it that last time…**

**Oh, and Yellow was about to ask whether or not she should save Gold. **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
